Percy's New Home
by Reshma Harrison
Summary: Eight year old Percy was abused by his step- father Gabe. A series of events led Percy being an homeless orphan... until a certain god takes him in. Percy being the abused child he was suspects his current care taker. His care taker, handsome though he is, is oblivious of it...until a person finally steps in and put and end to it. Join Percy in his journey of finding a new home.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

: I don't own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does.

 **Percy's new home**

 **Percy's New Home**

I stared at the picture I had finished drawing. It was a picture of myself and my mom in our new apartment. By new I mean clean, spacious and homely apartment. With sufficient water too. Of course, it is a dream that it will not come true. But hey, a boy can dream.

"Sally get my beer!" Smelly Gabe bellowed at my mother. My mother came running and gave him his beer. I stared at him in pure disgust. I may be eight years old but I knew Gabe better. He is worse than...well worse than anyone. Wait that makes him worst... sorry I am ADHD and dyslexic too. He laughed and slapped my mother. She flinched but held her ground. I glowered at him. If looks could kill, that bastard would be dead. He saw me and sneered. He got up and came towards me. My mom began begging him to stop but I stayed put and glared.

"What are you staring at?" He sneered at me.

"You bastard! How dare you hit my mother!" I shouted.

He laughed at me and grabbed my arm making it break. I screamed in pain. He smiled sadistically. My mom grabbed his leg but he kicked her and she too screamed.

"Last time I checked you are a bastard! Your father got your slut of a mother pregnant! He must have realized that you are a slut and a freak just like her! That's why he left you!" He pressed his leg on my ankle breaking it. He took his beer bottle and smashed it on my head. Blood oozed out and black spots danced in my eyes.

"Although I have to say you are a good fuck. Does anyone know how much you allowed me to whore you?" He started strangling me. I saw my mother's eyes widen and fire began dancing in her eyes.

"Gabriel Ugliano! You bastard" she turned him and slapped him. He got real mad and kicked her stomach. My mother fell by now I was losing consciousness. My mom took a vase and hit him. She turned to me and asked me to get out. I stared at her.

"My final order Percy. Leave! Get out!" She yelled. A shot was heard. Gabe shot my mom. Her cold corpse fell on me. I remembered her final order and I started running. I heard Gabe calling me but, I somehow managed to escape. When I was down on the streets I began running. I stopped in front of an alley and made up my mind. I ran inside it.

A while later I stopped and sat on the ground. I knew I was going to join my mother soon. I smiled faintly as I imagined her kind, warm smile. Soon, my smile disappeared and tears began to cloud my vision. I cried my eyes out. The world went black suddenly.

 **Author's Note:**

Hello! I decided to rewrite the fanfic I was writing a year ago. I lost it. But, I remember the plot so I will update soon. For, those who are expecting my fanfic Trust: A story of Kai's present and past, the finals are over so, I will update the next chapter on 27.04.2018. Sorry for the delay. Until then goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does.

 **Chapter 2**

There are sometimes when I knew what was happening around me but I was in a condition that disables me to respond. That's how I felt now. A stranger came to me and took my hand. I felt myself being lifted. My mind screamed at me to escape but, my body didn't respond. If this stranger is a psychotic murderer then let him or her kill me. At least I could join my mother. I leant against the said person's well built chest. A man then. What if he did those gross things Gabe did. What was that word? Whoring. What if he whored me. I began trembling at that thought. I started struggling weakly but I couldn't escape. The last thing I remember was staring into a pair of baby blue eyes.

I woke up to find myself on a very expensive bed. It's large and the room itself was larger than my whole apartment. I began panicking, whoever owns this place must be a very rich person. There is no way they'll take me in without any payment. I saw that my wounds are healed. It was as if they were never there in the first place. I decided to make a run for it. The door opened and a sixteen year old boy stepped in. He had blond hair and blue eyes. The blue eyes I saw in the alley. I eyed him warily.

"I see you are awake! How are you feeling?" He neared me and I tensed waiting for the blows.

"How long was I out?" I dodged his question.

Either he noticed and decided to ignore it or he didn't care because, he answered me, "Four days. You were hurt pretty badly when I found you!"

He sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. My panic increased, why would a stranger heal my wounds and treat me as if I was his long time friend? 'He wants something from you' my mind answered.

"So, what were doing in the alley all alone?" He asked me "Who hurt you?... Don't lie cause I will figure it out." He added looking at me piercingly.

I decided to lie but something in his eyes made me trust him. I narrated all about my life to him. At the end I brust into tears. He hugged me and comforted me.

"What's your name?" I sniffed

"Taiyou Bryceson. And you?" he asked.

"Perseus Jackson. But call me Percy"

"I would like to ask you something Percy." He asked me. I tensed if it is about the payment, I don't have any money.

"Yes sir?" I asked timidly.

"Call me Taiyou! Do you like to stay with me ... permanently? I was thinking about adopting a child-"

"Are you an adult?!" I blurted out without thinking, great he is going to think I am a freak.

Instead he laughed and said, "I am nineteen. As I was saying I was planning on adopting and then I came across you. You were hurt and I healed you. You are so adorable that I want you to be legally my brother. I will feed you, cloth you and love you. All you have to do is say yes and sign some papers. You have to worry about nothing. You took good care of yourself now it's time for you to be taken care of! What say?" He asked me.

This seems too good to be true. But, something in his eyes made me think he means it.

"But, why would you want me? An ungrateful freak?" I asked him.

His face went red with fury and stumbled back in fear. He regained his composure and smiled at me.

"Remember, you are not to refer yourself in disrespectful manner, got it? Answer my question." He said calmly.

I know he has some ulterior motive to offer me this. I am a dirty little freaky orphan while he is a clean, well reputed, rich person, why would he want me?. The only way is to stay and find out. If he is planning on harming me then I will escape. After all what could be worse than being with Gabe. If this works out I could I have a brother. I know too much to ask, but hey a boy could hope.

"Yes" I whispered softly.

He smiled and hugged me again. I could feel love radiating off him. Hesitantly, I hugged him back.

"Excellent, I know you have lots of questions, ask me the one that confuses you the most" he said cheerfully

"Are you Japanese? Cause you don't seem like one" I asked him.

I could literally see him sweatdropping.

 **Author's Note:** Taiyou means 'Thick Sunlight' in Japanese. So see soon with the next chapter. Until then...bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does.

 **Chapter 3**

We stared at each other for a moment. Then he cleared his throat awkwardly, I wondered whether I had asked the wrong question. Is he going to punish me? But he seemed embarrassed rather than furious. Finally, he gave an awkward laugh and said, "Half Japanese actually".

"Oh" I said brilliantly.

He suddenly realized something and said, "It's time for lunch. Come along, Percy" he jumped cheerfully.

I got up from the bed and followed him. He gave a tour around the mansion. I expected to find cooks and servants and maids but the place is empty except for both of us. We rounded a corner and I saw a wall full of framed photos. I saw tai, taiyee ahh I can't get his first name so I gonna call him Bryceson in my head. Where was I...Oh yeah I saw Bryceson with some kids or should I say teens? Anyway I saw him with some teens. They all looked happy with him. Some of them had his blond hair and blue eyes. Weird.

"Who are they?" I asked him.

He looked startled for a moment and then he regained his composure. He looked at me and said, "They are...my friends' sons and daughters" he lied.

Why would he lie about something like this? I shrugged it off. I didn't say anything and followed him to the kitchen. He took pizzas from the refrigerator and heated it in the oven. He gave me one large pizza and asked me to eat it. I stared at in fear what if he hits me if I waste it. I decided to eat it and escape my punishment.

"So Percy what's your hobby?" He asked me as he began eating his pizza.

I swallowed my food and answered, "Swimming sir"

He smiled and said, "No need to call me sir, Percy"

"Oh" I blushed.

"You swim good?" He asked me

"Yes! I am the swimming champion in my school" I answered shyly.

"That's good"

My mind formed another question and I asked him, "What do you do for a living?". I mentally kicked myself for asking such a stupid question. He is rich, he doesn't have to work.

"I am a doctor" he said happily

"But your so young?!" I blurted out. Stupid ADHD.

"Young Achiever"

I had trouble believing that he is studious he seems like a type to party and enjoy. But he healed my wounds in four days and that says something. Maybe his IQ level is high. I saw his cheerful face maybe he is good after all.

"Percy, I want to say something" he started slowly. I began panicking what if he doesn't want me. What if he says it's all a cruel joke? He noticed my fear and hugged me.

Bryceson's phone rang. He answered it.

"Yes, James" he said in a cold business like voice that sent chills down my spine. He listened for a moment.

"Yes, he is here" he spoke really coldly this time.

"Yes, arrange a meeting with... Gabriel Ugliano" he snapped and hung up.

I started to shake, he is going to send me to Gabe!!! Why? Did he decide that I was trouble even before adopting me? If so I would rather live in streets than with Gabe.

"Please sir, I know I am trouble but please I won't trouble you. I would do all the housework but please don't kick out. At least leave me on the streets to fend for myself but don't send me to smelly Gabe" I begged him hoping that I could convince him. I know he would slap me for being so pathetic but maybe he'll show me mercy. I know that is almost impossible but, hey a boy can expect. Instead of slapping me, he hugged me tighter.

"Percy, Percy listen calm down! I am not asking you to leave. We are meeting Gabe to have your custody papers signed. I will be with you during the whole time. He will not touch a hair on your head while I am with you" he soothed me.

I have to tell him the truth or else he'll find out. When he does I am going to be in so much trouble.

"You don't understand! I -I a-am d-d-dirty G- G-Gabe hadbeenwhoringme" I said the part really fast. I closed my eyes. I don't want to see the hate, anger and revulsion in his face. I hope it's not cold outside. I heard him speak nothing. I opened my eyes to see that he is really furious, it's like the burning sun. I gasped in awe as I felt a power in them. Then I realized that I am in for a thrashing. I struggled weakly against his hold. His face softened and he said in a kind voice, "Percy, I am sorry! He is a monster!! It's never your fault, never" he kissed my forehead. I felt warmth and love from him.

"I will sign the documents. I will come" I said the warmth radiating from his body is a powerful aura. It's making me think I should face my fears rather than running away. Maybe, he a supernatural being or something? Bullshit, I am imagining things. I have lost it perhaps.

He smiled at me. A warm radiant, godly smile was on his face. Perhaps, I am not imagining things after all. Ahh!! this guy is complicated but, he loves me and that's enough.

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update. I promise to update soon. It's 11 pm here and I just finished typing. Please review. I hope you guys love it. Hope to see you guys soon. Until then bye.


End file.
